Truth or dare
by Symphonimore
Summary: Steve, Claire, Chris, Piers, Jake, Sherry, Helena, Leon, Ada, and Jill all live together. Everyone is bored so Steve forces everyone to play a disturbing round of truth or dare. Pairings and warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my firsfanfic ever! If all goes well, I'll continue. **

**Warnings: this story includes m/m, f/f, m/f, explicit language, and sexual content**

**Characters included: Chris (35), Jill (34), Piers(26), Jake(22), Sherry(21), Leon(33), Ada(30), Claire(32), Steve(32), Helena(28)**

**I made the older characters younger, and changed a couple of others.**

**Pairings: Chris x Piers, one sided Piers x Helena, one sided Chris x Jill, Jake x Sherry, Leon x Ada, slight Leon x Claire, Steve x Claire **

**If any of this bothers you, feel free to hit that back button, anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

Everybody in the house was straight out bored. Leon is reading some sappy romance novel, Jake is constantly telling Sherry how bored he is, Chris and Piers sitting on the couch "trying" to watch t.v but giving each other shy glances when the other isn't looking instead. Helena and Jill are sitting on the kitchen bar stools chatting about their crushes, and Claire is sitting at the dining table dozing off.

Steve took a nice long look at his surroundings and realized that other than killing B.O.W's they didn't have lives. He made a circle of 10 chairs, he finally had an idea of how to bring everyone closer..

"HEY GUYS! GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASSES AND TAKE A SEAT!" he bellowed loudly startling everyone except Claire who slept like the dead with drool threatening to drip onto the table.

Steve chuckled as he went over to her. He positioned his mouth directly next to her ear and... "CLAIRE GET YOUR ASS UP AND TAKE A SEAT WITH THE OTHERS BEFORE YOU DROOL ALL OVER OUR DINING TABLE!" Claire woke up startled but because of her reflexes she ended up punching Steve directly in his jaw.

Claire looked down and saw steve on the floor holding his jaw in pain,"Oh my God! Steve are you okay!?"

"Yes Claire, im just peachy!" he said grabbing a bag of peas from the freezer to bring down the swelling.

"Aww, I guess you didn't learn your lesson from last time" she laughed.

"whatever.." he mumbled trying to put on his best pouty face.

She chuckled and pressed her lips to his swollen cheek. He blushed heavily, "Come on, the others are waiting for us." he took her hand and led her to the living room.

They were met by uncontrollable laughter which caused Steve to blush harder and Claire chuckled again. Everyone had taken their seats in this order: Jill, Chris, Piers, Helena, Leon, Ada, Sherry, Jake, Steve, and Claire.

"Haha, I guess you didn't learn your lesson from last time huh, Steve!" Chris laughed

"Shutup Chris, why don't you go punch some boulders?" Steve taunted. Everyone chuckled.

"Omg it was one time!"

"Yea whatever, ANYWAY...everyone has been simply sitting around bored as hell, but fear not, for I've come up with a solution!"

"Just tell us whatever the fuck you wanted to tell us!" Jake said impatiently.

"I was getting to that! We're going to play truth or dare!" Steve said with an evil grin.

"I'm in!" Sherry, Jill, and Helena all said at the same time.

"The fuck are we? 12?" Jake muttered. Sherry heard him. "Please Jake? For me?" Sherry asked making a puppy face causing her blue eyes to get bigger.

Jake turned away, arms crossed"...fine"

"Cough, cough, bitch! cough. Damn, this cough is killing me!" Piers said. Everyone laughed.

"Hey! Watch it puppy!"

"Guys calm down, everyone's playing whether they want to or not! Here are the rules, you cant chicken out of a dare, you cant lie on a truth, and if you do then you have to run around the whole town screaming how much you love anal and zombie dick in your ass while naked. Now let's start." Steve placed a bottle on the floor in the middle of everyone.

"what the fuck?" they all said at the same time

"I'll go first" Steve ignored them as he spun the bottle. The bottle landed on Leon.

"Shit.." Leon muttered.

"Leon, truth or dare?"

Leon thought of all the possible outcomes of a truth with no doubt that Steve would make him admit his crush on Ada (as if it wasn't obvious) but to admit it in front of everyone would be embarrassing.

"Dare."

Steve grinned evily which immediately made Leon regret his choice.

"I dare you to makeout with Jake for 10 seconds"

The room was very quiet at that moment until Ada broke the silence. "Well, this should be somewhat sexy." everyone looked at her. "What? I can't say what's on my mind?"

Steve chuckled,"Well, get started lover boys! We don't have all day unless you wanna chicken out."

Leon grimaced while Jake scowled. He walked over to where Jake sat, pulled his chin forward and kissed him full on the lips while forcing his tongue into his mouth. Jake was an awful kisser according to Leon but it could be because he was close to gagging.

"Come on put some feeling into it!" Ada said.

"Yea! Grab his hair!" Helena added.

"Come on Jake! Act like your kissing Sherry!" Claire taunted.

"Hey!" Sherry blushed.

Chris and Piers simply stared curiously.

"Alright it's been 10 seconds, you guys can stop now" said Jill to their relief.

Leon pulled away quickly "Damn Jake! You can't kiss for shit! Good luck Sherry."

Sherry once again blushed "Shutup Leon!"

Jake finally recovered from his shock,"Yea shutup! If you thought I was gonna use my kissing skills on you then you got another thing comin' cover girl!"

Steve finally decided to cut in,"Okay guys calm down. Leon, spin the bottle."

Leon spun the bottle with a smirk. It landed on Jill.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Alright then, flash us." he said with a smirk.

Jill didn't even blush although Sherry did.

"Okay." She lifted her shirt and bra giving everyone a good look at her firm c-cups. The guys practically drooled while the girls gave appreciative glances.

"Why was it so easy for you to do that?" Helena asks curiously.

"The outfit I wore in Racoon City while I was facing nemesis caused my boobs to pop out a lot so eventually I just said fuck it."

"Ohh...um it's your turn."

The bottle stopped at Steve.

"Truth or dare Steve?"

"Truth"

"Pussy" Jake muttered. Steve glared at him.

"Are you a virgin steve?" Jill asked with a sneaky grin. She already knew the answer because it slipped out when he was drunk. She promised that she wouldn't tell anyone but that didn't mean he couldn't.

Steve turned 3 different shades of red before answering.

"...yes."

Jake and Leon burst out laughing while everyone else chuckled except Claire, who was secretly glad that Steve was untouched. "Hahahahaha! Who would've thought confident, big mouthed Steve here hasn't fucked anyone! Come on man! Your in your 30's!" Jake bellowed.

Leon was laughing so hard tears were running down his cheeks.

Steve glared at both of them. "Why don't you guys shutup and go swipe tongues some more!"

Leon and Jake shutup immediately, crossed their arms, and glared at Steve. "Fuck you.." Jake muttered.

Steve grinned and spun the bottle. It landed on Piers who instantly looked mortified. Steve immediately knew what he was going to make him to do if he picked dare. He's noticed the shy glances he and Chris give each other and decides to help them out a little.

"Truth or dare?"

Piers gulped and said "dare" without thinking of all the possible outcomes.

"Good choice. I dare you to give "Captin" Chris here a lap dance and end it with a 15 second make out session."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger but I thought it was necessary:) I know, I'm evil! This story will be getting much more disturbing as it continues. If anyone has a dare that they want me to include, pm me. I hope I kept everyone in character, anyway, Review! More reviews means faster updates. No flames please, constructive criticism is fine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I didn't expect reviews that fast! Thank you! Well, on with the chapter:)**

**Warning: This chapter has sexual themes and nasty/disturbing moments. Read at your own risk.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own resident evil, if I did Piers would still be alive!**

* * *

Piers didn't know what to say. He couldn't even think straight.

"Um.. What?"

"You heard me soldier, now go make your captain proud!" Steve mocked.

Piers felt his face get hot and looked over to Chris who was a dark shade of red. Helena and Jill looked as if they were debating in their heads on whether they should be happy to see two hot guys making out or angry because those hot guys happened to be their crushes.

"Come on puppy, we don't have all day!" Jake said impatiently.

"Yea and if you don't do a good job then you basically "chickened out" Steve added.

"...ok."

Steve grinned and turned on "Sweet Love" by Chris Brown.

Piers got up from his seat and began walking over to his Captin. He stood directly in fromt of Chris and began swinging his hips slowly from left to right, eyes never leaving his. He turned around and bent his ass directly in his captin's face. Ass still in Chris's face, Piers looked back at him. He shook his ass tauntily with a sexy smirk and planted a soft smack on his right asscheek followed by a hard, loud smack that startled everyone.

"Puppy's got moves.." Jake said with an undertone of shock.

"Damn straight." Chris said in awe, still deep red.

Piers turned to Chris and slowly took off his shirt showing his well toned, olive skinned body. Piers put on his sexy time grin and slowly ran his hands over his well sculpted abs. This earned a squeal from Helena and an awkward grunt from Chris.

Piers walked over to his Captin and sat on his lap which had an amazingly huge erection. He teasingly rubbed his bottom on it making Chris let out the moan he tried to keep in. Piers slowly slid his ass down Chris's legs. He crawled away giving Chris a nice view of his perfect ass.

"Damn Piers, your such a tease.." Chris muttered.

Piers smiled and walked over to his Captin. He straddled his lap and felt his erection push against his own as he began grinding on him while Chris let out a desperate moan, not caring who heard it. Piers decided to tease his Captin some more by going painfully slow. Chris decided to take control and grabbed Piers' bubbled ass forcing him to go faster.

Steve noticed. "That's a no-no "Captin", hands off!"

Chris cursed under his breath while Piers smiled at him tauntingly mapping the planes of his captin's toned chest. Chris withered under Pier's touch and couldn't stop staring at his ace's plump lips. He couldn't help but wonder what they would feel like on his own. Without thinking, he put his hand on the back of Piers' head and roughly pulled his lips to his own. Piers was shocked and didn't respond until he felt a tongue pushing against his lips, demanding entrance. He immediately let Chris's tongue invade his mouth. The kiss was desperate, teeth clashing, tongues swiping, and lips moving in perfect harmony. It felt right to them both and they realized that they didn't want to let go. Helena and Jill were about to explode of envy.

"Sorry guys, but time's up!" Steve said.

Piers and Chris we're too entranced in their own world and didn't stop.

"Um guys?" Leon said.

"Chris!?" Claire yelled.

"They obviously like this dare so let them continue, I don't see a problem with it. It's sexy." Ada stated.

Ada's statement caused Jill and Helena to boil over with anger. Jill stood up, turned off the music, and glared at Ada.

"WELL I SEE A PROBLEM WITH IT!" Jill turned to Chris and Piers who were still sucking lips. She roughly pulled Piers off of Chris,"NEWS FLASH GUYS! YOUR TIME IS FUCKING UP! IT'S BEEN UP 30 FUCKING SECONDS AGO!" she spun on her heel and sat back down fuming.

Chris opened his mouth to speak,"Jill I-"

"SHUT IT!"

Chris didnt say another word. Piers quickly got up off the floor, slipped his shirt back on and took his seat where Helena glared at him feeling betrayed.

"Well that was.. Interesting" Steve said.

"I guess you could say that." Claire uttered awkwardly not really fond on seeing her brother's obvious boner still standing strong in his pants.

An awkward silence filled the air. Piers avoided Chris's gaze and spun the bottle.

It landed on Jill again. Piers smirked and felt the need of revenge after Jill embarrassed him like that.

"Truth or dare Jilly?"

"Dont call me that, Pears. I pick dare." Piers grimaced at the name while Jake snickered.

"Whatever, I dare you to drizzle chocolate syrup around Jakes anus and lick it clean."

Jake glared,"Ew! What the fuck man!? Why do I always have to get dragged into these crazy dares? This is low, even for you puppy." Piers shrugged with a smirk and looked at Jill who looked close to gagging.

"So Jilly, are you going to do it or chicken out?"

Jill shuttered at the thought,"Get me the chocolate syrup.."

Piers skipped the kitchen and came back with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Here you go Jilly!" Jill glared at him and took the syrup.

"Alright Jake, pull down the pants and lay on the table" Jill said reluctantly.

"Alright but I just wanna let you know that right before we started playing this game I took a nice, long shit." he warned.

"Thanks for the info." she muttered trying not to throw up before getting to the hard part.

He layed down on the table giving everyone a clear view of his firm ass. Jill spread his legs to get a good view of his anus and almost threw up on the spot. Jake's asshole was covered with shit crumbs and little pieces of toilet paper.

"What the hell Jake? You can't clean yourself!?" Jill turned green.

Steve chuckled,"Baby wipes take care of everything man."

"Maybe he was rushing guys! Give him a break." Sherry defended.

"Thanks super girl.." Jake muttered.

"Aww even with shit crumbs and tissue scraps in his ass Sherry still defends her man." Claire teased.

Sherry glared,"Whatever, just get this over with Jill."

"Throwing up is the same as chickening out Jill." Steve informed.

Jill squeezed alot of the chocolate syrup around to avoid tasting Jake's "crumbs". She started licking, thinking happy thoughts whenever she felt lumps in the chocolate.

"That shit feels disgusting." Jake complained.

After 30 seconds of licking chocolate covered anus, Jill raised her head. Chocolate was all over her mouth and cheeks. She pulled a piece of tissue out of her mouth and forced herself to hold down the puke that was threatening to erupt. Steve and Chris burst out laughing. Jill glared at Chris, feeling betrayed.

Chris laughed a little harder,"I'm sorry Jill but it looks like you just ate Jake's shit and toilet paper scraps!"

Jill glowered at him,"Well, I kinda just did Chris, thanks for stating the obvious."

Claire handed Jill a cloth to wipe her face.

"Thanks Claire."

"No problem, ignore Chris, he's just being an ass."

"Hey!" Chris called out.

Claire giggled,"Spin the bottle Jill."

"Ok." It landed on Chris.

Jill smiled mischievously,"Truth or dare, Chris?"

"I was never one to pussy out by picking truth Jill."

"Whatever you say Chris, I dare you to dye your hair blond."

"What the fuck? Why?"

"Because you hate blondes, one blond in particular." Sherry looked up. "Not you, Sherry."

"That's crazy Jill, besides, where are we gonna find blond hair dye at the moment?"

"I have some in my room!" Sherry perked up.

Jake looked at her quizzically,"Um, super girl.. Why do you have blond dye?" Sherry looked away, cheeks reddening,"I'm not a real blonde, ok!?"

"Oh..o-kay, well, go get the dye then."

Sherry ran upstairs and soon returned with dye. She beckoned Chris into the kitchen.

**~20 minutes later~**

Nobody bothered to stifle their laughter when Chris walked in the living room with blonde hair combed back neatly by Sherry.

"Oh shit! You look like Wesker's long lost brother, all you need are some sunglasses and a black suit!" Jill laughed.

Jake stiffened at the sound of his fathers name but decided to let it go for once.

Piers couldnt help but laugh,"Although the blond somewhat attractive, I hope you dye it back to its sexy chocolate brown color when all of this is done." he said flirtatiously.

Chris smiled at him, Piers smiled back.

Helena and Jill fumed.

"Spin the bottle Chris." said an irritated Jill.

Chris spun the bottle. It landed on Sherry.

"Truth or dare, Sherry?"

Sherry thought long and hard, she didn't want to look like a pussy in front of Jake but didn't want to do a dare either but peer pressure got the best of her.

"Dare"

"Alright Sherry, I dare you to have sex with Ada."

Sherry, Leon, and Jake literally looked like a pack of tomatoes."WHAT!?"

"Ohh shit!" Steve amped with a large grin.

"That's cruel, even for you Chris." Jill laughed.

Claire was angry,"Chris! What the hell?"

Chris chuckled,"Hey, it's a dare Claire but its okay, she could always chicken out."

"I am not chickening out! It's just, I've never done anything like this with a girl!"

Ada chuckled,"Well theres a first time for everything, hop on this table and I'll take care of the rest." she said flirtatiously. Jake fumed at Ada's comment, normally he would enjoy some girl on girl action but not with _his _Sherry.

"We have to do this in front of everyone!?"

"Obviously." Chris muttered.

Sherry let out a long sigh and sat on the table,"Fine, let's get this over with.."

* * *

**A/N: Well there's the chapter! I hope the lap dance was okay, I've never really written anything like that. The next chapter will have more truths so sorry for the lack of truths in this chapter. And thanks to ChristineRedfield1 for Chris's dare! Anyway, reviews are loved!**

**P.S. I hope no one felt queasy while reading Jill's dare :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my first take on a lesbian scene.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Ada took Sherry by the chin and gently pressed her lips to hers. Sherry felt a warm stir in the pit of her stomach and began to hungrily kiss back. Ada unbuttoned Sherry's blouse, and unclipped her bra, tossing it to the floor. She stopped the kiss in its tracks to move her mouth towards Sherry's breasts. She began to flick at her tender, pink nipple. Sherry let out little whimpers as Ada sucked, licked, and teased her in every way possible.

Sherry moaned louder when she felt herself becoming damp between her legs. A wave of confidence came over her as she boldly unbuttoned Ada's red shirt and quickly peeled off her bra. She looked at Ada with lust filled want as she began to flick her tongue over Ada's firm nipple. Ada let out whimpers of her own as the younger girl teased her to no end. Ada pulled Sherry by the hair into a sloppy kiss; Sherry didn't hesitate to respond. Ada took that as a sign to move on. She unbuttoned Sherry's cream colored capris and slipped them down her legs gracefully.

Ada pushed Sherry onto the table and began to tease her by rubbing her moist panties. Sherry let out a moan,"Fuck.."

Ada smirked, she slipped Sherry's panties off, letting them fall to the floor. She was impressed by how wet the girl actually was under the fabric. Ada was about to devour the sight before her until she was halted by a soft, lusty voice.

"Wait.. Take those clothes off so we can get this done all at once." Ada smirked deviously, knowing what the younger girl was hinting at.

She quickly slipped off her pants and thong and climbed on top of the table where she positioned her wet and ready pussy over Sherry's head. Sherry was far from experienced but she had a pretty good idea on what to do. She instinctly grabbed Ada's firm ass as she slid her tongue up Ada's slit causing a groan to escape the older woman's parted lips. Ada instantly went to work, she slid her tongue in an 8 motion around sherrys pink clit.

Sherry let out a muffled moan as she plunged her tongue into Ada's deep opening, making her squirm with pleasure. The older woman repaid the favor by sliding two fingers into Sherry's virgin pussy, still flicking at her clit with her tongue. Sherry gasped in shock at the older woman's actions and began to move wildly against them, feeling a slowly building orgasm threatening to erupt. Ada began to feel herself nearing an orgasm as Sherry continued to tongue fuck her. One more flick of Ada's tongue was all it took for Sherry to climax violently onto the table, moaning loudly in pleasure. Ada came shortly after, white liquid dripping slowly onto Sherry's face.

They stayed in their 69 position until the orgasm completely wore off. Sherry forgot that there were 8 other people in the room until she heard an awkward cough. She looked up and saw that every guy in the room had an erection threatening to rip their pants in half. The girls seemed to be turned on too, considering red faces and nipples that suddenly stuck out through their shirts.

Sherry nervously tapped Ada's butt, beckoning for her to get off. Ada smirked at the girls' nervousness and got off. Sherry quickly hopped off the table, grabbed her clothes, and ran to the bathroom. Ada chuckled quietly, not giving a damn who saw her body,'_As long as I know I'm sexy, who cares?'_ she thought but decided to do the same as Sherry as soon as she eyed Leon staring her down, mouth slightly parted.

Ada chuckled as she grabbed Leon by his chin,"Take a picture hotshot, it lasts longer." Leon blushed and grunted. Ada picked up her clothes and went to the second bathroom before Leon really _did _take a picture.

As soon as Ada left, Steve decided to break the silence,"I'm not cleaning that up.." referring to the mess on the table.

"Make Chris clean it up, it was his dare!" Claire said still slightly angry that he put someone that was like a sister to her through that.

Chris glared,"Shutup Claire, why don't you clean it? It's your "sisters" mess".

"Sorry Chris but it was your dare, you clean it." Steve interfered.

Chris pouted,"Fine."

Piers chuckled while Chris struggled to get the yellow gloves on,"Whats so funny, _Pears?"_ Chris asked teasingly.

The sniper's smile dissapeared as a teasing glare took place,"Only the fact that your struggling to put on pair of gloves, Chrissy. You've probably never cleaned in your life." As soon as the words were out of Piers mouth, Chris had both gloves on along with a mocking smirk,"You should have a little more faith in _your _Captin." Piers looked away, a slight blush coming on to his cheeks, not missing the emphasis on "your".

Jill scoffed at the scene, Helena just wondered why she was never able to make Piers blush like that.

Sherry came back shortly, still red as a tomato. She couldn't look anyone in the eye after what had just taken place, especially Jake who was sitting right next to her. Jake noticed how uncomfortable she was and he didn't like it all. He took her by surprise and hugged her while whispering reassuring words into her ear,"It's okay super girl, you don't need to feel ashamed. Nobody thinks any differently of you." Jake's actions took Sherry by surprise but she instantly hugged back, liking the feeling of his strong arms around her petite frame.

"Thanks Jake." she whispered back.

"Anytime super girl."

"Aww, they've finally realized their love for each other." Ada teased. Jake and Sherry pulled away at the unwelcomed voice, and for the first time ever Jake could've sworn he felt a blush rise up in his cheeks.

"Whatever Lady, it was just a fucking hug." he wasn't feeling friendly with the woman who just fucked his girl, no matter how hot it was. Sherry, on the other hand, was secretly glad that her first lesbian encounter was from someone who clearly had experience.

Ada gave them a knowing glance, laughed, and walked away.

"Okay, enough talking and teasing, let's get back to the game! Spin the bottle Sherry." said an impatient Steve.

Sherry did what she was told, the bottle landed on Helena.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Okay, um which guy do you think has the biggest penis in this room?"

"...Piers."

Jill, Steve, Leon, and Jake laughed so hard tears came to their eyes.

"Damn, I haven't heard a joke like that in a long ass time! You really think puppy here has the biggest dick in this room?" Jake laughed.

"Haha! For real, I'm sure we can all agree that Chris has the biggest dick in this room." Jill added, causing Steve, Leon and Jake to stop laughing as they fumed at her. Chris and Piers didn't exactly know how to feel over the fact that Jill and Helena were seriously arguing over their dick sizes except awkward and somewhat amused.

Helena wasted no time to defend her man,"Um, excuse me Jill, but it's usually the _biggest _guy that has the _smallest_ dick." Chris grimaced at that while Piers laughed.

Jill glared at Helena,"You fucking bi-"

"Okay ladies, that's enough!" Claire intersected.

"Aww, Claire! I was waiting for the cat fight!" Steve pouted. Claire rolled her eyes and elbowed Steve in his side. "Ow!"

Claire ignored him,"Helena, spin the bottle."

Helena finally took her murderous glare off of Jill and spun the bottle that landed on Leon. She recalled Leon laughing at her truthful answer and smirked deviously causing Leon to squirm in his seat a little.

"Truth or dare?"

Leon was not taking a risk by being called a pussy by Jake and Steve for the next few months,"Dare."

"Great! I dare everyone in this room to kick Leon's ass as hard as they can! SHOW NO MERCY!"

Leon couldn't deny he was scared but he was **not **going to chicken out.

"I'll go first!" Helena volunteered. "Doggy style, Leon."

Leon did as told and braced himself for his fate. Helena brought her foot back and kicked as hard as she could, and it didn't help that she was wearing heeled boots. Leon screamed, "Shit Helena!" Helena smirked in satisfaction and shrugged,"Your turn, Sherry."

Sherry grimaced, she couldn't imagine hurting Leon after everything he'd done for her,"Do I have too?"

"No, you can easily chicken out." Steve informed.

That was enough to push her to do it. She closed her eyes and kicked Leon as hard as she could, pretending it was a javo.

Leon let out a high pitched scream, for a girl her size she could really kick.

"Sorry Leon." she squeaked. "Your turn, Chris." There it was- _Chris, _the kick he knew was going to cripple him for life.

Steve noticed this,"Um, Chris don't kick too hard, we don't want to kill him."

Helena was pissed at Steve's request,"Hey! It's my dare, no mercy!"

"Helena..."

"..Fine, not _too _hard, Chris."

"Okay." Despite the request, Chris still kicked hard. "AHH, SHIT!" Leon was sure his ass was bruised by now. Chris chuckled and walked away. Claire, Steve, Jill, and Piers didn't kick nearly as hard as Chris but they sure as hell left some new bruises.

"Your turn, Jake."

Jake smirked, "This is gonna hurt me more than it hurts you, cover girl." he said sarcastically. He kicked Leon hard making him yelp as the combat boot bruised his ass. Jake chuckled at Leon's feminine yelp,"He's all yours, lady."

Ada looked at Leon's pained expression and relized she didn't want to hurt Leon despite her carefree nature but she was not going to humiliate herself in the streets either. She raised her sharp tipped high heeled shoe and kicked hard enough for the sharp tip to plunge directly into Leon's anus.

The pain was unbearable. Leon didn't utter a sound until the shock wore off, that's where the violent screams of pain came in. To everyone's surprise, it was Ada who sprung into action,"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Leon, I should've taken off my heels first!" Everybody was shocked; the usually calm, selfish, composed Ada was actually worried about somebody AND she apologized.

Leon tried to keep calm but it was nearly impossible when he felt a warm liquid flowing from his rectum. Ada helped him up slowly and escorted him to the bathroom where she bent him over the toilet and cleaned his wound, normally Leon would be embarrassed to let Ada clean such a private spot but he was in to much pain to care at the moment.

His ass had a bunch of bruises but the most damage was where she kicked him. Blood was oozing out of his rectum and Ada felt a bundle of unwanted guilt building up in her stomach as she put some first aid spray on the wound making him wince at the cold contact.

"I really am sorry, Leon."

"Its okay Ada, I know you didn't mean it." Leon waited for the numbing effects of the spray to kick in before he sat up on the toilet seat.

Ada gave a short, humorless laugh,"Really Leon? Even in a state of pain that _I_ caused you still manage to see the good in me."

"It's not hard to see."

For the first time in her life, Ada didn't have a comeback so she did what neither of them expected, she kissed him, long and deep. When they broke away she put her carefree expression back on. "Let's get back before we're the topic of bathroom fantasy porno jokes."

"I wouldn't mind." he said with a short laugh.

Ada just stared at him wide eyed that he could joke after she just practically shoe fucked him with her pointed heels. She fixed her composure and smirked as she put her arm around his lean waist. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and smiled at her. She gave him one her sexy time smirks and guided him back to the room where everyone was waiting.

Jake was the first to speak,"So how was the bathroom sex?" he teased.

"Told you." Ada muttered. Leon just smiled and took his seat.

"Are you okay Leon?" Sherry and Claire asked at the same time.

Steve rolled his eyes,"The man's fine ladies. I mean, just look at that smile." he chuckled,"Leon, spin the bottle."

Leon spun it and it landed on Jill.

"I'm going with truth this time, I'm sick of these twisted dares."

"Ok, Who is the first person you think of when you wake up in the morning?"

"...Chris."

Chris looked at her with an indifferent, clueless expression.

Piers wasn't pleased with Jill's answer,"Creep.." he muttered.

Jill heard him,"Shutup Pears, you have no right to call me a creep! You kissed Chris pass the 30 second mark, that's a little suspicious if you ask me."

Piers glared at her,"Well nobody asked you Jilly, and I think you missed the fact that he kissed back so shut the fuck up and spin the damn bottle!"

Jill knew she couldn't argue with the fact that Chris kissed back and it didn't take a genius to know that Piers was gay for Chris, but her delusional mind believes that he thought of her when it happened. "Okay Pears, you win.. for now." she spun the bottle and it landed on Helena.

Jill didn't forget about their argument earlier and figured this is the best time for payback. She put on an apologetic face,"Truth or Dare Helena?" she asked sweetly.

Helena stupidly took that as an apology for earlier,"Dare." Since Jill was "obviously" sorry, Helena was positive that she wouldn't give her a bad dare.

"Let's play the knife game Helena, I dare you to go and stand on the wall while I nail your sleeves to the wall and throw 3 knives at you."

"That's going way to far Jill!" Steve said, he knew Jill was trained with knives but considering that argument they had earlier, he couldn't help but worry for Helena's life.

Everybody nodded in agreement, even Jake and Ada.

"If anyone's forgotten, I'm trained with knives, remember?" Jill said irritably.

Helena was frustrated with the fact that Jill was really taking the dick size argument to heart.

"Well, a dare is a dare." She got up quietly and took her spot on the wall where Jill positioned her arms T style and pinned her sleeves to the wall. She looked over at Piers, waiting for him to try and stop the dare but was overly disappointed when he stayed as quiet as the rest.

She tried to be brave but when she saw Jill hold up that first knife with an evil grin, her body instantly shook with fear. Jill threw the first knife, it landed very close to her hip, Helena yelped. The next knife hit near her armpit, Helena sighed in relief that she made it past the first 2 knives. Jill threw the last one, Helena screamed as it came towards her face. The knife barely hit her left cheek, leaving a slight scratch in its place.

Helena began hyperventilating while a satisfied Jill began to unpin her from the wall,"That will teach you not to talk about my man's dick size." Jill whispered in her ear. Helena was still in shock and fell into Jill's arms as soon as she was unpinned."You.. Fucking.. Bitch." she muttered breathlessy. Jill simply shrugged and threw her into Piers' arms.

Chris had to muster up every ounce of self control to not push Helena's body off of Piers. Claire handed Piers a cloth to wipe the small line of blood off her cheek although he was confused of why _he _had to be the one to do it. Nevertheless, he gently patted the small cut on her face leaving a jealous Chris fuming beside him.

"Okay Piers, I think that's enough patting, let her spin the bottle." Chris said irritably.

"Do I detect jealousy Chris?" Piers teased. Helena watched the two quietly and immediately noticed chemistry between the two, but that didn't mean she was gonna stop fighting for him.

"Whatever, Helena just spin the bottle." Helena calmed down and spun the bottle, it landed on Jake.

"Truth or dare?"

Jake scoffed,"You guys can always assume that I pick dare cause I will never pussy out and choose truth, ok?"

Helena rolled her eyes,"You could've just said dare instead of giving a whole speech about it."

"Whatever Mrs. Puppy." Jake teased. Chris's fist clenched at that while Piers scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Helena wasn't offended at the nickname at all,"I dare you to kiss every girl in this room and say who has the worst breath."

* * *

**A/N:That was my longest chapter so far! Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows! And another thank you to ChristineRedfield1 and NaruHinaLuvr for the dares:) I decided to put a little fluff and jealousy in this one so I hope you guys liked it! Reviews are loved as usual.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

* * *

"I hate all of you..."

Helena giggled,"Well maybe next time you'll pick truth."

"Heh, well see ."

Chris tightened his fist,"Do you really have to call her that?"

Jake snickered at the jealous man,"I think I detect a little green monster, and lemme tell you, it's not a booger."

"Just do the damn dare, Jake!"

"Okay jarhead, calm down."

Jake started off with Helena. He gave her a short peck on the lips,"Mrs. Puppy's breath is fine." He went over to Ada and ignored the fuming Leon that sat besides her. He gave her a short kiss and concluded that her breath smelt minty fresh.

"Your good, lady." Ada smirked. He then went over to Claire but Steve intersected,"Does he really need to kiss Claire? I mean come on, we all know Claire has great breath."

"Move aside Stevie, this kiss will mean nothing.. Although she is kinda cute." Jake teased forgetting a fuming Sherry was listening. Claire giggled,"He's too young for me Steve." Steve felt _slightly_ better.

Jake pressed his lips to Claire's,"Your girl's good Stevie." he smirked.

He quickly went over to Sherry,"Your turn, super girl." he said flashing her his best smile that caused her to blush. She just couldn't stay mad at him.

Jake gently pressed his lips to Sherry's. Sherry instanly felt the sparks and wrapped her arms around Jake's shoulders while Jake's hands rested on her waist. After a good 5 seconds, they began to fully make out.

Someone pushed out an awkward cough.

Jake sprang away from Sherry, cheeks reddening,"Your definetly good, super girl." he said with an smirk. She gave a shy smile in return.

"Okay, Jilly-"

"Don't call me that!"

"_Jill.._ready to kiss the prince?"

"No, but apparently I have too."

"Haha, ouch to Jake's ego!" Steve laughed.

"Shutup, Stevie!" He pressed his lips to Jill's and instantly felt the need to throw up. Not only were her lips chapped, her breath smelt like shit.. And a little bit of chocolate.

"What the fuck Jill!? Your breath literally smells like straight doodoo!" Piers, Helena and Chris burst out laughing while everyone else chuckled.

Jill felt a deep blush creep up her cheeks," Well maybe if you cleaned your ass it would've only smelt like chocolate!" She never felt so embarrassed in front of Chris, screw everyone else.

"You could've brushed your teeth, damn." he muttered.

"Just spin the fucking bottle and stop talking about it!"

"Okay shit breath, calm your tits." she gave him a hateful glare but didn't respond. He spun the bottle and it landed on Claire.

"Truth or dare, Claire bear?"

Claire rolled her eyes at the nickname,"Truth."

"Okay, if you came to know someone in this room was gay, who do you think it would be?"

She looked around the room and right away, looked at Piers. He was such a cutie but he had this look to him and that lap dance was way too good, plus she didnt miss the flirting he directed at Chris. She knew she had to tell the truth but she didn't want to hurt his feelings, 'oh well..'

"Piers."

Jake laughed,"HAHA! I knew she would pick you puppy!"

"Sorry Piers." Claire said apologetically.

Chris looked at Piers, whose face went beyond red,"You okay?"

"Yea" Piers muttered bitterly.

Chris chuckled at his tone,"Sorry, Claire was always known for telling the truth but it was probably because you have this young, cute look to you that made you seem gay, not to mention that lap dance.." Piers stared at him in shock;Chris stared back, equally as shocked that he let that slip. '_He just called me cute **and **complimented me on my lap dance... I think' _he smiled and Chris smiled back awkwardly, they both blushed and looked away.

Everyone was having side convos, however, Helena noticed the show of affection and felt her heart break into little pieces.

"Alright guys, enough chatter! Back to the game." Steve hollered.

Claire spun the bottle and it landed on Ada.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

Jake groaned irritably,"Everyone's being pussies! What's with all the truths?"

Claire rolled her eyes,"Out of everyone in this room who would you marry? Kill? One night stand? And Rape?"

"I would obviously marry Leon, probably kill Jake just for fun, one night stand Chris, and rape cutie Piers."

Her answers left scattered emotions throughout the room. Leon was smiling like an idiot, Jake was glaring fiercely, Chris was blushing slightly but he was a little agitated at her last answer. Piers wasn't sure whether to feel disturbed, scared, or even flattered. Helena, Sherry and Jill didn't like her answers but didn't comment neither.

Ada smirked at them and spun the bottle which landed on Chris.

"Okay Chris, truth or dare?"

"Dare." he said with a confident smile.

"I dare you to make out with Leon while your wearing your sailor outfit and while Leon is wearing his pirate costume."

Chris's smile was quickly wiped off his face. Leon looked defeated,"I thought we had something special Ada!"

"We have _something_ Leon, and either way I still think seeing you with another male is sexy so get started boys." she winked. Leon sulked as he and Chris reluctantly went to put on their outfits.

**~10 minutes later~**

Leon came down first, still sulking. Steve, Claire, Sherry and Jake laughed obnoxiously,"You look like Jack Sparrow cover girl!" Leon hid his face with his hat, took a seat, and awaited Chris.

Piers didn't crack a smile, he didn't like this dare but it would've been worse if his captin had to make out with Jill.

"What's taking Jarhead so long!?"

"Calm your dick, I'm right here.." everyone turned to the stairs and widened their eyes at the sight. Chris was coming down the stairs with his tight white and blue B.S.A.A sailor suit. Every muscle, curve, and crevice were visible on his body. Nobody said a word, not even Jake.

Piers went stiff, his mouth opened slightly and his pants suddenly became tighter. Chris walked over to Leon but not without noticing Piers flushed face and very noticeable erection. Chris blushed furiously at the sight but suddenly felt like he was betraying him by going through with the dare. Jill and Claire felt awkward at seeing Chris in tight clothing as did everyone else.

Ada moved to Chris's seat while he took her spot next to Leon. He looked at Leon and pressed his lips to his, quickly sticking his tongue in the his mouth. Leon could tell Chris was trying to get this over with so he responded.

"Come on boys, put some feeling into it." Ada encouraged. They did as she said, Chris put his hand on the back of Leon's head and pulled him deeper into the kiss while Leon simply put his arms around his neck. Leon wasn't gay but he couldn't deny that Chris was a good kisser. Piers felt aroused and angry at the same time, he felt like pushing Leon off his chair and taking his place. At that point he concluded that he liked his captin, maybe even loved him.

"Okay thats enough, you can stop!" Piers yelled. Jake smirked, he knew puppy had feelings for jarhead but he didn't know it was that serious, it looked like he was going to explode any second if Leon didn't get his lips off of Chris's.

Chris jumped at Piers voice and pulled away from leon, he looked at Piers in a regretful way and ran upstairs to go change. Leon did the same when the atmosphere became to awkward.

"That was so sexy!" Ada remarked.

Claire looked at her in disbelief,"Why do you and everyone else keep pairing my brother with other men?"

"Isn't it obvious? Your brother likes men, or should I say he likes "puppies". Jake teased while looking at Piers who looked down.

Claire looked at Piers suspiciously,"Piers, do you-"

Chris walked back downstairs at that moment and Claire decided it was a question for later.

"You put on quite a show there jarhead, puppy seemed to enjoy it." Chris looked over to Piers who still had a painful erection making a tent in his pants. Chris didn't want to embarrass Piers so he made a mental note to ask about it later as he took his seat.

Chris spun the bottle and it landed on Leon.

"Truth or-"

"Dare."

"I dare you to cut your pretty little bangs Leon."

* * *

**A/N: This story has 2 more chapters left, I'll be starting a new fic, it'll be more serious and probably a Chris/Piers (not sure yet). Oh and if you don't know what Leon's pirate costume and Chris's sailor outfit looks like, feel free to google it. But anyway, thanks to all the reviews, favs, and follows and thanks again to ChristineRedfield1 and NaruHinaLuvr for the dares:)**

**RFF! :)**


End file.
